


The Gays Have a Groupchat

by Depths_Of_Erebus



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Touring, chatfic, everyones horny except for ray, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depths_Of_Erebus/pseuds/Depths_Of_Erebus
Summary: a group of gays get a groupchat for their tour.good luck
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 11





	The Gays Have a Groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> new chatfic! will try and update as much as possible

**Brendon Urie** added **Dallon Weekes, Gerard Way, Frank Iero, Ray Toro, Mikey Way, Tyler Joseph, and Josh Dun** to **the bois**

  
  


**Brendon Urie:** guyyyyssss i have a question

 **Dallon Weekes:** brendon no pls no the answer is no

 **Gerard Way:** i’m already scared

 **Frank Iero:** cant a guy do his fucking eyeliner in PEACE

 **Gerard Way:** just ask for my help smh

 **Frank Iero:** no fuck u im prideful

 **Gerard Way:** love you too baby <3

 **Brendon Urie:** ISNT ANYONE CURIOUS WHAT MY QUESTION ISSSS

 **Tyler Joseph:** no

 **Ray Toro:** Nope.

 **Mikey Way:** i hate that u text with proper grammar u boomer 

**Ray Toro:** Mikey, I’m like 3 years older than you.

 **Mikey Way:** boomer

 **Brendon Urie:** fine ig ill just say it cuz none of yall listen to me

 **Dallon Weekes:** why r u SUCH an attention whore

 **Josh Dun:** did u just say yall

 **Tyler Joseph:** brendon the cowboy 

**Brendon Urie:** yeehaw motherfuckers giddyap

 **Dallon Weekes:** brendon rides well i would know

 **Josh Dun** changed **Brendon Urie’s** name to **cowboi**

 **cowboi:** hehe nice

so we’re all touring together right

so what if we have an orgy after the end of the US part of the tour to celebrate

 **Gerard Way:** yES 

**Ray Toro:** Brendon, no.

 **cowboi:** bredon YES

 **Dallon Weekes:** did u just misspell ur own name u illiterate fuck

 **cowboi:** yes

 **Gerard Way:** yea im down for this frank and i will attend

 **Tyler Joseph:** i mean pretty much all of us are gay soo

 **Josh Dun:** ty and i gay together

 **Tyler Joseph:** hecc yea

 **Frank Iero:** im gay

 **Frank Iero:** gee’s just a ho

 **Gerard Way:** stfu ireo u hypocrite

 **Ray Toro:** Did you just misspell your own boyfriend’s name? As “Ireo”?

 **Mikey Way:** good ol oreo bitch

 **Frank Iero:** h o w did u manage

 **Gerard Way** changed **Frank Iero’s** name to **oreo bitch**

 **Frank Iero:** im gonna be ur oreo bitch

 **Gerard Way:** ur my favorite bf


End file.
